galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
McElligott's Navy
McElligott's Navy During the 1224th annual conference on Union History, held in 5048 on Maritime, Dr. Dulix Bloater, (Chairperson of the Union History Society) Gave a lecture on Union Navy history he entitled "McElligott's Navy" No one questions the fact that without our Navy there would be no Union. Without Admiral Stahl and the countless beings that served we would have a history to remember. Most civilians and I wager even many serving the Navy have only see a glimpse of what it really is. Every year we vote and approve on its budget, but short of Mothermachine, the Narth and of course the Camogi none of us can really grasp what that number means. A Camogi once said, it would take Rex Schwartz and SII 100 years to generate the necessary funds to pay for one year. The Navy budget accounts for forty-eight percent of the Union budget. Yet I would be hard pressed to find anyone complaining or criticizing this fact. The Navy has not been called the pride of the Union for nothing, and remains firmly on the top of Union citizen’s agenda and interest. The Civilian Navy Support association is the largest of any such organization and its membership numbers eclipse that of serving and retired Navy personnel by magnitudes. It is the only organization able to claim that over 90% of all Union Citizens as its members. The average citizen can name more famous Captains, Admirals and ships than entertainment stars. Now if I would go outside and ask any random person, regardless of age and race about the first things that come to mind associated with the fleet, the answer be Stahl, Eternal Warrior or Devi. and in recent years the answer might include the USS Dominator. The chances are slim however to find anyone mentioning Admiral McElligott. Yes if you ask them specifically about him, most do know who he is, but little else. As you can see, I am Bellebee and most of you know we love nothing more than data mining. Nature decided to give floating sacks of gas a sentient mind in the most boring environment that hasn't really anything to interact with. Since we are Union members this has changed. Thanks to GalNet and Avatar technology I can be with you and interact with colleagues all over the Union. Bellebees had no concept of sight, texture, color. While we communicate and perceive the world via radio waves of the electromagnetic spectrum other senses were alien to us. I am of a generation that can no longer imagine what it really was like to be without sight. This being said maybe helps to explain our obsession to do our part to serve this Union as best as we can. I dedicated my life to the study of history and specialized in the history of our Navy. Now after 377 years of study, the Bellebee way one would say I am an authority in that matter. The invitation to deliver this lecture in front of my esteemed colleagues and the flattering introduction of Dr. Rockmuncher calling me the foremost authority in this matter seems to attest to this. As much as this honors me and validates my work, I float here in front of you claiming I am just at the beginning, barely scratched the surface. There however is an individual, I want to officially be recognized as the father of the Union Navy. He was not only there from the very start, but he knows its history in every detail because he lived it. To you and me the Budget I mentioned is simply beyond imagination. To him it is a tight restriction and he knows where every credit is spend or needed. If you analyze our Navy in detail and from its beginning to the way it is now. You will find his influence is the very core, its soul, the foundation and its frame work. I am not taking anything away from the Eternal Warrior, if I claim that Admiral McElligott fought a nearly 3000 year constant battle to create from scratch what we are so proud of today, the Spatial Navy of the United Stars of the Galaxies. We are celebrating the heroes fighting our wars, and rightly so. But we take perhaps the single most important achievement for granted. It is our Navy but his creation and therefore I like to refer to it as McElligott’s Navy. I further propose to christen the new Flagship, that has been proposed yesterday will be the USS McELLIGOTT Category:Union Society